Black☆Star (Soul Eater)
Black'☆'''Star is a Meister from the Soul Eater world, and a looper. Appearance Black'☆'Star is a short, spiky haired teenager with blue hair and numerous star tatoos. History The last of the brutal Star Clan, Black'☆'Star was raised to be free of the violent murders of the innocent his family took part in. Their arrogance, however, was not lost. Black'☆'Star aspires to be a glory hogging master assassin, and is one of the most powerful Meisters at Death Weapon Meister Academy with his natural combat abilities and his weapon partner Tsubaki. He encountered many loopers before he too began to loop, and this left a bad taste in many of their mouths. Now that he is looping, however, the taste may fade.....maybe. Abilities '''Physical combat: '''Black'☆'Star is a heavily trained warrior, whose physical combat skills allow him to defeat many oppoents without using a weapon. He once took out Voldemort with one punch '''Combination Attacks': Black'☆'''Star is a prodigy at using combinations of various looping powers, such as Soul Menace with Iron Fist or the Rokuogan. He was taught how to do this by Anakin. '''Soul Menace': Black'☆'''Star is able to use his soul wavelength to cause physical damage. It can take out Neji Hyuga with one hit '''Weapon Mastery': Due to Tsubaki's special talents, Black'☆'''Star can use a multitude of powerful weapons, among them Chain Scythes and Shuriken. Her most powerful mode, the Enchanted Sword, is a match for Simon's Spiral Drill form. '''Chakra': Black'☆'''Star's first loop was in the Naruto Verse, where he learned Chakra as Naruto's looping apprentice, and as a member of Team 7. '''Magic': Black'☆'''Star later looped into Harry Potter's loop, presumably learning magic. '''Iron Fist Technique': Black☆Star demonstrated a version of the enhanced fist technique practiced by the Marvel Hero during a confrontation with The War Doctor. He later displayed the ability to combine it with the Soul Menace. Rokushiki: Black'☆'''Star is shown to be able to use the Rokuogan, the most powerful of the Six Powers fighting style. He can combine it with the Soul Menace. 'Subspace Pocket: Black *Star, like all loopers, has a subspace pocket. Relations '''Maka Albarn: His loop's anchor, they are friends, but like many she finds him annoying. Tsubaki: His non looping weapon partner. Tsubaki and Black'☆'''Star work together, and Tsubaki acts of the voice of reason he occasionally listens too. 'Naruto Uzumaki:' The first looper Black'☆'Star met as a looper himself, Naruto like many finds Black'☆'Star annoying, but he did mentor Black'☆'Star. 'Anakin Skywalker: Anakin mentored Black☆'Star in the ability to combine looping powers into fusion attacks, but still finds him somewhat aggravating, particularly when he picks fights with other loopers. '''Attack on Titan Trio': Having defeated Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, the relationship between them is rather strained. Other loopers; Many other loopers, such as Kamina, Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha and Harry Potter find Black'☆'''Star to be incredibly annoying. 'The Doctor''': While The Doctor found Black☆Star annoying in their first meeting, it should be noted that The Doctor in question was The War Doctor, a far less eccentric version. It is unknown how a more 'normal' Doctor might take to him. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Soul Eater